De todos modos
by NieveS-16
Summary: Una historia de amistad entre Taichi y Yamato con un toque de drama. No Yaoi


Las personas son irrazonables, inconstantes y egoístas

Taichi Yagami se encontraba deprimido, el no entendí que era lo que había hecho mal, había dado lo mejor de si para ayudarlo a el, su mejor amigo, Yamato Ishida, un muchacho complicado.

Yagami sabia por todo lo que el rubio había tenido que pasar en su vida, la separación de sus padres, la soledad…

"¿Pero acaso yo tengo la culpa? No entiendo por que cada vez que me acerco intenta alejarme…"

Si haces el bien, te acusaran de tener oscuros motivos egoístas.

Haz el bien de todos modos.

Parecía ridículo para Yagami el que le quedasen en la cabeza las palabras de Maria Teresa de Calcuta, pero sin embargo admiraba el inmenso significado que escondían.

A uno siempre lo han tratado de educar para que nadie lo llevase por delante, pero sin embargo estas palabras intentaban enseñar a poner la otra mejilla.

El bien que hagas hoy, será olvidado mañana. Haz el bien de todos modos.

Pronto el castaño comenzó a sentirse nuevamente deprimido, el quería mucho al rubio, era su mejor amigo, y como tal quería estar siempre a su lado, en todo momento, quería ayudarlo en lo que fuera, quería que compartiese sus cargas con el para que así el rubio pudiese desprenderse de una parte del inmenso peso que llevaba.

"Pero el no quiere compartir nada conmigo, ¿será que no quiere mi amistad?"

La sinceridad y la franqueza te hacen vulnerable. Se sincero y franco de todos modos.

Taichi reconocía que no era precisamente perfecto, que era una persona terca, mal humorado, algo vanidoso y demasiado charlatán. Por otro lado, se consideraba alguien confianzudo, amigable y fácil de lastimar.

"No entiendo por que no le importa el daño que me ha hecho, entiendo en parte su enojo, a nadie le gusta que se metan en sus cosas, que le señalen sus errores ¿pero como se puede ser un buen amigo callando ese tipo de cosas?"

Lo que haz tardado años en construir puede ser destruido en una noche. Construye de todos modos.

Y en esta parte del texto el moreno no precia haber coincidido.

"Para destruir no es necesaria una noche, bastan unos minutos y se puede hacer un daño irreparable".

Taichi no se había dado cuenta que había llegado hasta la casa de Ishida, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en los recuerdos de aquellas frases que no se había percatado de a donde estaba yendo.

"¿Se molestara si voy a hablar con el?"

Muy rápidamente el castaño llego hasta el segundo piso donde vivía su amigo. Toco con timidez la puerta esperando a que el rubio estuviera en la casa. Luego de unos cinco minutos Yamato abrió la puerta con una expresión enfadada.

-¿Que quieres Yagami?- pregunto fríamente lastimando Taichi.

- Podemos hablar, Yama-kun…-le respondió Taichi, costándole terminar la oración.

El rubio lo hizo pasar muy de mala gana a su apartamento y lo "invito" a sentarse, mirándolo con frialdad esperando a que hablase, al ver que el castaño no respondía se impaciento.

-¿Y bien? ¿De que quieres hablar?

- De nosotros Yamato, tenemos que hablar de lo sucedido, yo…

- No tengo ningún deseo de hablar de lo que paso, eso ya no me importa- lo interrumpió Ishida al castaño con bronca.

-¡Pero yo solo quise ayudarte!- grito Taichi con tristeza.

- ¡Pues nunca pedí tu ayuda! ¡Solo eres un metido Taichi!

Alguien que necesita ayuda puede atacarte si le ayudas. Ayúdalo de todos modos.

Yamato miro sorprendido la cara de Taichi, nunca había visto al castaño llorar, y le sorprendía que fuera capaz de hacerlo por el.

-Si me voy, ¿estarás bien?- pregunto Tai, triste.

Yamato ante la sorpresa de ver al castaño no contesto, solo permaneció en silencio mientras el castaño se levantaba lentamente de su lugar.

Da al mundo lo mejor que tienes y te golpearan a pesar de ello…

Taichi llego hasta la puerta, se dio vuelta y con lagrimas cayendo aun por sus mejillas sonrió.

-Adiós Yamato…- se despidió del rubio y cerró la puerta.

No parecía que hubiese estado tanto tiempo allí pero ya era de noche.

Yagami comenzó el camino a su hogar, llorando y sonriendo a la vez, seguro que, a pesar de todo siempre esperaría al rubio.

…Da al mundo lo mejor que tienes, de todos modos.

Fin

N/A: Primero que nada las frases que escribí pertenecen a Maria Teresa de Calcuta, la verdad me gustaron mucho y me motivaron a hacer esta historia depresiva relacionada con la amistad de Taichi y Yamato, no digo cual es el problema así queda a su imaginación como mas les gusta.

Solo hago esta historia para sacarme un poco la tristeza que en estos momentos llevo en mi interior y decirles que digan a las personas lo mucho que las quieren porque quizás el día de mañana ya no estén, en fin espero les agrade y me dejen comentarios.


End file.
